


Let's Make A Derek Sandwhich

by razzrheaa



Series: Share and Share Alike [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac throws his head back and grunts.  Derek watches Isaac’s leg shift as he makes to put his foot on the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, pressuring a little with his toes.  “Hurry the fuck up, Stilinski.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Derek Sandwhich

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting from my phone so formatting errors are mine.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so frickin long to write. Real life was kicking my butt with weddings and long road trips that I barely benefited from. Plus, Derek was fighting me a lot. But in the end, this happened. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for the title. I am appallingly bad at making up titles. All my WIPs are 'Untitled'.
> 
> Highly rec'c to read the first part of this trio for coherency sake but it's all porny so all you really need to know is that Derek is in the middle of the shenanigans.

Derek feels his whole body tighten and it takes all of his restraint to not go off like a roman candle inside of Isaac at the feel of Stiles’ tongue against his hole. He tilts his head back and jerks, pressing deep inside the boy under him and he hears the tell-tale chuckle in Stiles’ throat. The scent of blood billows in the air and it takes a moment for him to realize that his claws are out and digging into the soft skin of Isaac’s legs.

He instantly leans down to lick at the hurt, humming a little in apology against taut muscle. The wounds heal quickly with his saliva and leave behind pink, half-moon marks. Isaac doesn’t complain, though. When Derek looks up at the boy’s face he looks back with wide blue eyes and gives Derek a smirk and raised brow.

“Shut up,” he says, nuzzling at the joint of thigh and knee, nipping at the boy's skin in warning.

“Bwuah?” Stiles lifts his head.

“Not you,” Derek says and Stiles shrugs and goes back to work.

Derek starts to move in little thrusts, reaching down to rub his thumb at the stretch of skin under Isaac’s balls. He can feel the shift of his cock inside the boy’s warm body.

Isaac throws his head back and grunts. Derek watches Isaac’s leg shift as he makes to put his foot on the curve of Stiles’ shoulder, pressuring a little with his toes. “Hurry the fuck up, Stilinski.”

Stiles pulls away again and gets up on his knees. “Excuse me, _Lahey_ , but things like this take time,” he snipes. Despite his stalling words, Stiles’ fingers are busily slicking up and pressing against Derek in a not-so-slow manner. Derek can feel their slight, excited tremble and he holds back a moan when finally, christ, _finally_ Stiles gets serious.

“Next time you be on the bottom with a dick up your ass and you have to _wait_ ,” Isaac complains, shifting against Derek as Derek shifts against Stiles. “He’s ready- he’s _been_ ready. You’re the only one not- _nngh_ -” Derek drives hard into Isaac purposefully, shutting him up. He does it again, this time slower, gentler but still pressing just as deep. Isaac relaxes onto the mattress, trusting Derek to take care of him. The boy turns his head and sucks at the pulse point in Derek’s wrist, biting with sharp of his canines, licking at the skin that turned raised and red in frustrated need.

“Hey now, wait for me,” Stiles interjects, gripping Derek’s hip tight with a sticky grip. Stiles puts his lips against Derek’s neck, nuzzling and huffing warm air past his ear. He pushes Derek down so that he’s almost flush with Isaac who reaches up and runs his hands all over Derek’s shoulders, his biceps, the dip of his clavicle. Derek hums in contentment.

“Ready?” Stiles asks softly, his tone careful, pressing the blunt tip of his cock against Derek’s entrance.

Derek nods and rubs his forehead against Isaac’s throat.

“Isaac, will you-?”

“Yeah,” he says, squirming a little under Derek, “Yeah,” he says again slotting his legs around Derek’s hips and the two of them click together like puzzle pieces. “C’mon Derek, you’re lagging,” Isaac teases. “Waiting on you.”

“I thought we were waiting on Stiles,” Derek manages through gritted teeth as Stiles pushes inside. It’s not like he’s unused to this, and Stiles is good to him- really good, every time, but his body always tenses up with fighting the Alpha's instinct to pin Stiles down with his teeth for invading his body this way.

“Nope, good to go here, still going actually,” Stiles supplies light-heartedly. He’s halfway inside now, and four pairs of large hands are sweeping everywhere and it’s forcing Derek right to the edge of ending it all. They brush at his nape, the raised peaks of his nipples, and Stiles’ touch, always too light, tickles at his ribs when they run over his skin.

If that’s the game they want to play...

Suddenly, Derek pulls his hips back and presses his ass right into Stiles’ pelvis, taking the rest of his cock in with a grunt and the other two make satisfied noises at the different sensations. The room floods with the smell of absolute greed.

“Fuck, warn a man!” Stiles pants, fingers gripping tight to leave marks behind with his nails.

But Derek doesn’t, Stiles is not _alpha_ and he thrusts forward into Isaac on the next beat and the boy gasps beautifully, his toes curling against Derek’s calf. “Keep up,” Derek sasses, and starts moving between the two bodies.

They fuck in a tick-toc rhythm; Derek snaps into Isaac, back into Stiles and Stiles presses just right on the upstroke. Derek concentrates on other things rather than the feel-good pressure of his Beta around his cock, nibbling along his arm or the hard length of Stiles splitting him open from behind like a brand. He listens to their heart beats instead, telling them apart easily; Stiles with an erratic _bam-bum-bam_ rythm and Isaac with a steadier _tha-thump_ beat. He tracks their scents, simmering in Stiles' sugar sweet bliss and Isaac's building, fucked-out daze.

Derek feels like he’s trapped between Sköll and Hati, both beings chasing him across the high heavens to be utterly devoured and the coil in his gut starts to tighten.

Isaac must smell it on him because he’s rutting in earnest now, fangs descending and his eyes glowing a faint yellow. He starts wiggling around eagerly, squeezing Derek in different ways, lifting his arms from Derek’s shoulders and pressing his hands against the headboard for leverage. He makes a pained sound, like he's been sucker punched, but Derek knows it's just a struggle, just a prelude to comming. Derek's dick aches in repsonse.

“Mm, already?” Stiles sounds somewhat disappointed and he presses impossibly close against Derek’s back, his cock thrusting shallowly in and out. Stiles' hands, deft and sure, touch all over Derek's back and sides, touching all the places that feel good and make his wolf _howl_. “I thought we could enjoy ourselves more.”

“You’re the one..." Derek manages, trying to reign in the tide rushing up and through his gut.

“O-ho? Where’s the legendary stamina of werewolves?” But Derek can tell by the uneven thrusts that Stiles is catching up with them, hunting them both down like a wolf on a scent... feral and with single-minded focus. Stiles snaps his hips faster and bites down on Dekrek's shoulder.

Stiles manages a pleading whisper, "Wait for me, yeah? Please..."

Derek tries to slow down but Isaac's being a fucking shit, squeezing Derek just right and squriming like trapped prey. Derek starts to growl to quell the boy but it has an opposite effect on his bed partners. Instead of scaring them to pay attention to finish, his growl makes them both loose their shit.

"Ah, f-fuck, don't- you know what that does," Stiles stutters, bottoming out in a quick jab- his balls pressed close to Derek's. He licks the back of Derek's neck, the sharp ball of his vertebra and busies his fingers with plucking at Derek's nipple.

Isaac whines. It's a puppyish noise for attention and Derek looks down, takes in flawless beige skin and the roughed red of Isaac's cock- sees a puddle of precome gathering in his navel...

"Stay still," he commands. He feels Stiles' mouth open- "The fucking both of you," he adds hastily.

Derek moans and fucks into Isaac mercilessly, making the boy's cock bounce as Stiles hisses a _jesus fucking christ_ between his shoulder blades. His body feels like a live wire, surging at both ends, pleasure/pain intense and so thorough he can feel it all the way down to his bones. Isaac is a vice around the swollen neck of his cock and Stiles is getting harder still, close to his release, and when he goes, Derek knows he's going to take both of them down with him.

"Isaac, talk to me man," Stiles huffs, affectionate and curious. He detaches a hand from Derek's body to run over the soft underside of Isaac's calf. Derek is belatedly aware that Stiles is guiding his Beta's leg up and hooking it over Derek's shoulder. He does it again to the boy's other leg. Derek watches out of the corner of his eye as Stiles places a kiss to the bone of Isaac's ankle and nibbles into the hollow of his Achilles' tendon.

"You're a shi-hhiiit, Stilinski," Isaac pants, curling his toes. Derek feels Stiles spiney fingers tracing along his upper arm down, to grip at his wrists to guide Derek's hands and dig into the backs of Isaac's knees.

"But I always have the best ideas," he smirks and soon, Derek's being pushed down again, but this time with the whole of Stiles's upper body, sinking deeper, the deepest he's ever been, into Issac, fucking the kid in half on a howl and yes, god above, yes, though he'll never admit it to anyone, Stiles always has the best fucking ideas.


End file.
